Neko Hon
by Yumi - Yami
Summary: No cólégioVoz masculina: Diz isso na minha cara!cutua um garotooutra voz masculina: Você é gay!empurra aquele que cutucouVoz femenina: PAREM VOCÊS DOIS!uma lágrima cai e vira uma poça e cabeças dos personagens vão aparecendoSasuke: Eu vou tela!Karen: Afas
1. Planos e Mistérios

Era mais um dia "comum" para os alunos da escola Naiu. Naruto teria sua discussão de sempre com Sasuke, Neji e Shikamaru iam responder quaisquer pergunta dos professores, Hinata iria à enfermaria, Sakura se dedicaria ao máximo nas aulas, Tomas iria competir com Kiba na aula de educação física e por ai vai. Só que eles não sabiam que entraria uma nova aluna, Karen.

Naruto tinha planejado dar em cima da Sakura na primeira aula, seu plano era perfeito... Sabia onde ela sentaria, o momento em que o professor iria sair da sala e tinha certeza que ela ia entender sua indireta. Na 1ª aula, Iruka realmente saiu de sala para buscar um material que tinha esquecido, Sakura tinha sentado exatamente uma cadeira atrás de Naruto, tudo estava perfeito, até que Sasuke começou a discussão de sempre com Naruto

Sasuke: Hei Naruto! Tirou 0 de novo?  
Naruto: NÃO ENXE SASUKE! – Gritou bem nervoso.  
Sasuke: Porquê? Sabe que é verdade né Naruto?  
Naruto: Me deixa em paz Sasuke! – Nervoso estava, nervoso permaneceu  
Sakura: HEI!O professor chegou! – Falou tentando chamar a atenção dos meninos.

Naruto e Sasuke se sentaram. Naruto não conseguiu prestar atenção na aula, só pensava como seu plano tinha falhado. Iruka apresentou a novata Karen para a turma, que logo fez amizade com Tenten e Hinata.

Passaram-se 3 aulas, tinha chegado o recreio, alguém tinha armado um plano para os dois, mas ela não sabia o que fazer, pediu para Sakura acompanhá-la. Foi normalmente até o local indicado no bilhete:  
_Me encontre no teto do colégio, a porta para lá vai estar aberta.  
Ass: admirador secreto _  
Ela esperou um pouco, Sakura se escondeu atrás da pilastra e finalmente chega seu "admirador secreto"! Shikamaru apareceu com cara de emburrado seguido por Chouji.

Shikamaru: Quem foi que fez esse bilhete? Que problemático!  
Temari: Você também recebeu? – Falou mostrando o bilhete  
Shikamaru: Puderas!Quem foi que armou isso? - Olhou com cara de sono para Temari – Bom, eu vou nessa, vejo você na aula – Foi embora sem falar mais nada.

Chouji foi para a cantina como sempre, lá encontrou um grupo de pessoas, o que estava acontecendo ali? Era Ino, uma das meninas mais populares do colégio dando convites para sua festa que iria acontecer no Templo.

Ino: Aqui está o seu Sasuke! – Nem ligava muito para a presença de Sasuke, mas algo fez ela ficar vermelha...Seria porque Sasuke pela primeira vez recebeu o convite dela sem reclamar?ou porque a festa iria acontecer num local meio estranho?  
Chouji: Mais uma festa Ino?  
Ino: S-sim Chouji... – Ela mal conseguia completar a frase, o que estava acontecendo? – 'Ah não! Chouji? Porque ele está aqui?Ah claro, cantina...mas não importa, não vou chamá-lo!' – Ela não sabia o que faria, chamava ou não? – Mas os convites acabaram! Só sobrou os da Karen, Tenten e Sakura!

O sinal bateu, era hora da educação física, tudo estava normal, até que Karen e Tenten conseguem superar a dupla imbatível, Kiba e Tomas.Todos se espantaram, menos Neji, que já sabia que isso ia acontecer.

Depois de mais uma aula de física, acabou. As meninas combinaram de se encontrar na praia à tarde, Naruto ia espionar Sakura, Chouji ia fazer uma viajem de fim de semana com seu pai, Shino como sempre ficaria em casa, assim como Neji e Shikamaru. Tomas, Naruto, Kiba e Lee iam observar as meninas.

À tarde tudo estava perfeito, um sol nem tão forte nem tão fraco, a água morna e nenhum vento. Naruto conversava com Tomas sobre seu plano para conquistar Sakura.

Naruto: É um plano perfeito Tom-kun! A Sakura vai adorar!  
Tomas: Não sei não Naruto... Sakura surpreende muitas pessoas...  
Naruto: Mas dessa vez é perfeito! Eu vi na TV! – Falou confiante  
Kiba: Acho que hoje chove... – Kiba se intrometeu na conversa olhando para o céu que estava ficando escuro  
Naruto: Não falou que a previsão era de chuva hoje!  
Lee: Isso é muito estranho...  
Kiba, Tomas e Naruto: Verdade

Alguém estava faltando, quem será? Porque o céu ficou escuro? O que estaria acontecendo?


	2. Chuva dos Mortos

CapМtulo 2 Chuva dos mortos

A chuva comeГou a cair, ninguИm conseguia entender o porquЙ. Choveu o resto do dia, parecia que alguИm tinha morrido.

Na manhЦ seguinte a chuva continuava, e devido a ela, Naruto chegou atrasado, mas por algum milagre chegou bem a tempo na escola.SС que com uma coisa ele nЦo contava em encontrar, Sakura abraГada com Sasuke!

Naruto: ▒O que? Sakura e Sasuke juntos? NЦo posso acreditar! Como aquele EMO tem coragem de fazer isso na minha frente? Ele vai ver!▓

Ele foi para perto dos dois e meteu um belo murro na cara de Sasuke.

Naruto: Como vocЙ tem coragem Sasuke!  
Sakura: Naruto! √ Sakura deu um soco bem dado em Naruto, mas seu tom de voz parecia bem diferente, seria Сdio por Naruto, amor por Sasuke ou pena? √ VocЙ nЦo entende os sentimentos dos outros nЦo И?

Quando estava indo embora com Sasuke, alguИm ⌠atropelou■, quem seria? Porque tanta pressa? Este era Tomas, seus cabelos pretos curtos [Tipo o do Suigetsu nЦo cobriam sua cara como a do Sasuke, por isso dava para ver claramente que estava com pressa. Karin estava logo atrАs dele, mas nЦo atropelou Naruto. Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto quase perguntaram o que tinha acontecido, mas nem deu tempo, somente de ir junto.

Alguns poucos minutos se passaram atИ chegarem na parte da aula de educaГЦo fМsica, tinha uma roda de gente, Karen tinha sido encontrada no fundo da piscina que estava tampada devido Ю chuva, ela nЦo respirava, como teria entrado ali? NinguИm sabia, mas Sakura foi rАpida e utilizou um pouco da sua sabedoria em jutsus medicinais e Karen tinha voltado ao normal.

Karin: VocЙ estА bem? √ E estendeu a mЦo para ajudar Karen Karen: Estou, obrigada. √ Tossia um pouco mas levantou-se com ajuda de Karin Sasuke: O que aconteceu?  
Shikamaru: que problemАtico! √ E foi embora.  
Karen: eu nЦo sei, eu pisquei e acordei dentro da piscina e... √ Ela tentou completar mas o sinal bateu, todos voltaram para suas salas.

Longas horas se passaram atИ o recreio, um raio forte pegou na escola, e o prИdio principal comeГou a pegar fogo, a diretora Tsunade mandou todos saМrem, mas, Tomas recusou, ficou lА dentro.

Passaram-se 2 dias, mas para a maioria dos alunos tinha passado uma eternidade! Tsunade avisa que as aulas serЦo suspensas. Karen se preocupa por nЦo ouvir nenhuma notМcia de Tomas e decide ir Ю escola. Quando chegou lА viu Tomas sentado se apoiando na parede, era uma cena muito estranha.

Karen: Tom-kun? O que aconteceu? √ Estava preocupada, tanto que tirou os Сculos do rosto e passou a mЦo em seus longos cabelos roxos.  
Tomas: Eu acho que estА chovendo devido Ю morte de alguИm, e o espМrito dessa pessoa quer vinganГa, isso vai prejudicar o futuro de muitas pessoas daqui... √ Tomas estava sИrio, o que nЦo era fАcil de se ver por ter uma personalidade alegre.

Por trАs de toda essa tristeza, alguИm estava feliz, Naruto estava tomando um chocolate quente com Sakura na casa dela. Estava frio, a casa de Naruto era longe, por isso Sakura deixou Naruto ficar um pouco em sua casa. Naruto sorria e fazia piadas, Sakura apenas aproveitava o momento ao lado do seu colega

Sakura: ▒Que estranho, meu coraГЦo estА acelerado, porque serА? Isso nunca foi de acontecer...▓ √ Pensava esquecendo da realidade Naruto: Sakura-chan, vocЙ estА vermelha, tudo bem com vocЙ?  
Sakura: N-naruto...

Sakura nЦo sabia o que fazer, ela estava tonta, o mundo girava ao seu redor e nЦo restava duvida para ninguИm, Sakura desmaiou. 


	3. Neko Honay

JА era noite, ele jА tinha ido embora.O que teria acontecido com ela?

Sakura: Ah?! Naruto?! √ Levantou assustada e acabou caindo da cama fazendo um grande barulho [XD  
MЦe da Sakura: Sakura? VocЙ estА bem?  
Sakura: E-estou.

No dia seguinte nЦo teve aula, nЦo podiam se encontrar no pАtio da escola, mas podiam se encontrar na ponte que ficava no caminho para o templo. JА era para estar demolido, mas ninguИm deixou. A memСria de todos estava naquela ponte e nas margens do rio, inclusive atИ dentro do rio. Mas esse nЦo era o Зnico motivo...

Kiba: Hey, lembram da vez em que acampamos aqui na margem do rio? √ NЦo olhava para a cara de ninguИm, preferia olhar para o local exato do acampamento Lee: Claro!  
Ino: Sakura, lembra quando viemos caГar borboletas?  
Sakura: Que pergunta besta!и claro que sim!  
Karen: Ino, que convite И esse? √ NЦo tinha resistido, pegou da bolsa que ino tinha jogado no chЦo √ VocЙ nЦo disse que tinha acabado os convites?  
Ino: Que cabeГa a minha! √ Disse num tom de ironia Sakura: ▒Estranho, ele nЦo disse uma sС palavra, o que hА com ele?▓

Eles passaram horas conversando. Pescaram, observaram as nuvens, jogaram alguns jogos, cantaram mЗsicas e muitas outras coisas, atИ fizeram uma peГa! Neji era o vilЦo, Kiba o protagonista, Sakura, Sasuke e Sai eram a Trindade ▒S▓ que servia Neji. Mas eles esqueceram do tempo e nЦo notaram que tinha escurecido, e aqui estava o real motivo para nЦo demolir aquela ponte. Uma poГa de sangue apareceu no meio da ponte, do nada. NinguИm prestou atenГЦo, somente Tenten, mas preferiu nЦo comentar e limpou a poГa.

Voz: NЦo deveria ter feito isso √ A voz sussurrava para Tenten Tenten: Hein? √ Ela olhou para os lados mas nЦo encontrou nada Voz: Nunca limpe aquela poГa! √ A voz continuava sussurrando Tenten: Mas porque?  
Naruto: Tenten, vocЙ estА passando bem?  
Tenten: tem uma voz falando comigo!  
Voz: E vocЙ cabelos rosados, despreza meu poder? √ Dessa vez a voz falava com Sakura Sakura: Eu tenho medo.  
Naruto: И melhor irmos embora.  
Hinata: Meninas...Querem ir Ю minha festa do pijama?  
Ino, Tenten, Temari, Sakura e Karen: Claro! √ Falaram em coro.

Algumas horas mais tarde no hotel onde Hinata tinha programado para ser a festa do pijama. Todas chegaram bem cedo, arrumaram tudo: pipoca, DVD▓s, mЗsica, decorativos, tudo. Selecionaram DVD▓s de terror, horror e suspense para assistirem primeiro, depois os de comИdia e romance. Tudo estava acontecendo bem, atИ que a campainha toca. Quem estaria tocando a campainha em plena duas horas da madrugada? Temari era a Зnica que teve coragem o suficiente para levantar e atender. O misterioso era Naruto disfarГado de entregador de comida.

Sakura: VocЙ quase mata a gente de susto!E que uniforme patИtico И esse? ▒Mas ele estА muito fofo nesse uniforme patИtico▓ Tenten: Vem Naruto, estamos vendo um filme bem intendente.  
Naruto: Qual И o doce favorito da vaca?  
Todas: QuЙ?  
Hinata: doce-de-leite?  
Naruto: nЦo Temari: aГЗcar?  
Naruto: NЦo! √ Exclamou surpreso por nenhuma delas saber a resposta √ O Mouuuuse! √ Disse num tom com o ▒u▓ mais puxado, lembrando um mugido de vaca.  
Sakura: aff... ▒nossa!hehehehe tem que ter muita criatividade pra uma piada dessa!▓ [Tentem com seus amigos, И comИdia

Estava tudo perfeito agora. Naruto dando uma boa comИdia na festa e a pipoca quente estava deliciosa, mas alguИm nЦo estava satisfeito. A mesma voz da ponte estava presente no quarto.

Voz: NЦo podem esconder seu medo para sempre! √ E finalmente apareceu a dona da tal voz medonha, uma menina com cabelos ruivos mal cuidados, mas sua aparЙncia era de uma linda menina

Naruto: quem И vocЙ? √ JА estava pronto para lutar, tinha sacado sua kunai e estava pronto.  
Voz: Eu sou Honay! O espМrito que mora na ponte e И guardiЦ da famosa Neko Hon que muda o destino das pessoas! √ Falou e sumiu nas sombras.

O que ela estaria tramando contra eles? Neko Hon... esse nome era familiar para Naruto e as meninas, exceto para Karen.

Karen: Neko Hon?  
Sakura: и um gato preto com uma lua branca na testa que fica na ponte quando ela estА vazia ou tem poucas pessoas lА, mas nem todos podem vЙ-la.  
Tenten: Ela pode estar alterando nosso destino agora... √ Falou sussurrando pra si mesma, tremendo de medo.  
Hinata: и melhor a gente termos cuidado.  
Honay: VЦo mesmo! √ Falou repleta de Сdio, angustia e desgosto 


End file.
